


Miracle in Beyond

by Inuhime



Series: Khan's Gift [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cause I will always need happy endings, Hurt McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Leonard McCoy, medical drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: The results of Leonard's actions during Krall's attack are threatening his baby and Jim's emotional stability. Luckily for them their kid is as strong as it's fathers. (Starts right where Beyond finishes, minus the party scene)





	Miracle in Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Third part to 'Khan's parting gift'... Read those first or you might be a little lost...Mpreg warning... No they don't belong to me, I make no money off this. My muse gets highly amused though. First true bought into hurt/Comfort I think... First one without porn, surprise huh! LOL Yeah, for me too, but it didn't seem appropriate... Maybe next time. Comment, Kudo, be gentle with me... O_o'

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

He heard his mate’s “Whoohoooo!" And he realized he was alive. “What would I do without you Spock." Jim Kirk said as he gasped for air and part of him couldn’t believe he was alive, that he had lived through something else huge, that they had saved countless lives yet again. But they had, and he had survived thanks to his gorgeous omega actually flying a ship, a ship he’d never seen before this whole thing started. He wasn’t sure what was more unbelievable the fact that he’d lived, or the fact that his Bones had actually flown and flown well. He was still gasping for air when he looked at Spock and just laughed; Then looked up and over to his mate who was now clearly still trying to figure out how land this thing and where. Finally and he wasn’t sure how but Bones landed the ship with a thud and a shake like it would fall apart. 

As the hatch to it opened the crew started helping them out. Spock went out first and helped him, he in turn helped Bones out. Once out it was like an avalanche of people some asking questions, others checking them out. Jim is trying to quiet everyone down, seriously he’s got a headache but that’s the least of his problems he’s sure. Bones is gonna keep him a week in the infirmary if he can he’s sure of that too. He chuckles still a little breathless when he sees his senior crew coming towards them. All safe and he has to be thankful to that. Starbase personnel are now closing in too, he can see security, and medical no doubt going to see to the injured. That’s when it hits him through the bond, his omega, his Bones standing just besides him he can feel him the sudden pain. He’s turning towards his mate in a flash. 

“I NEED MEDICAL!!!” He’s screaming... He’s sure he’s screaming as he catches his mate before he can hit the floor too hard. “Bones!” He’s unconscious, his mate is unconscious. He’s never seen Bones go down before. It’s always him, he’s the one hurt.. always... Not Bones. Bones puts him back together. Not the other way around. “Bones...” He can feel a tear streak down his face before he can control it; He’s hugging his unconscious mate to him, protective instincts going crazy. “Hold on Bones, please hold on.” He said holding his mate, he saw Bones trying to tell him something but he couldn’t hear it. 

“Captain...” Spock calls out just besides him, putting a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of the anger that’s threatening to over take him. “They require you to release him so they may take him to be checked.” 

Jim looks up from his mate, looking to the medical crew from the starbase standing there looking at him but not coming closer. The look in their eyes says it all. They’re worried he’ll snap, he can’t blame them. He let’s go and Spock is the one to gently take his Bones from his arms. Uhura helps him up, she’s holding him as they walk behind them quickly, keeping up with them as they rush through the streets and into the building that houses the medical side of the starbase.  
Inside he’s led to a waiting room, he can’t control the growls. He’s always been very proud that he’s been able to control his alpha side since he had been changed after reviving. But now he feels lost, out of control... Everything had been done, they’d saved everyone and it’s just now hitting him.

“...the baby...” He says out loud, eyes going wide. His legs threaten to buckle but he doesn’t give into that. He’s still a starfleet captain, he won’t buckle even if it feels like he can’t breathe again, like getting sucked out into space was an easier sensation to take than this. He hears when his senior crew comes into the waiting room as well. They all love his Bones, he knows that. They’ve all seen through that grumpy exterior of his, they smile when he’s yelling at them because they got hurt in another mission. They worry when he stops yelling cause that’s serious. Uhura comes over again, stands by him, takes his hand but stays quiet.  
He’s not sure how long they wait mostly in silence, A few had to come and go to get checked out themselves but they had come back. A doctor had wanted to take him but he had stood his ground and heard as Spock spoke the doctor out of his ideas. He wasn’t talked to again about getting checked out, silently he thanks Spock and keeps starring out the window to the Starbase. The memory of Bones calling it a 'snowglobe in space’ makes him smile for a second. 

“Captain Kirk...” 

The voice snaps him out of the memory and he looks over to the nervous but controlled looking doctors. He goes over to them already preparing himself for whatever it is he’s going to hear. 

“Your mate is being treated. Dr.McCoy has been teleported yes?” Jim nods silently. The doctor makes notes. “The fetus is showing signs of distress, there are certain anomalies in it’s blood that we are trying to correct that are caused....”

He’s trying to control himself, he really is. He hears the doctor just go on and on giving him all the medical facts but all his head is getting is ‘you caused all this’ ‘you killed your own kid’ ‘your mate is going to hate you and leave you’. He’s not sure what’s happening after that. He hears a lot of growling, and he realizes it’s him but can’t control it. 

“Captain!” Uhura calls out, Spock rushes over. The senior crew jump into action to try and control their captain. He’s attacking the doctor in a mad rage, Spock can practically see the red in his eyes. Between Scotty and Sulu they get practically haul Jim away from the doctor, he’s growling loudly clearly in a fit of rage kicking and trying to get at the doctor again. Finally Spock can safely reach him and the captain goes down with a thud. It all took less than a minute, but it felt longer.

“I suggest you keep him sedated until you are able to safely leave him with his mate.” Spock says to the doctor who is fixing his uniform and massaging his throat. The doctor nods and other nurses come, they lift the now unconscious captain onto a stretcher and take him away.

“If they’re smart they’ll check him while they’re at it.” Scotty says behind them. Spock nods, everyone but Spock sighs. “Think the wee lad will be okay?” Scotty asks but no one really has an answer. 

“It’s a Kirk and a McCoy. It’ll be fine.” Uhura finally says with a sure tone. Spock looks around and sees the rest of the group smirking, he’s still not sure of humans. He has no idea why that statement would make them feel better, it is far from logical. There is no guarantee the fetus will survive, the facts are that they had all just been through a great ordeal, and Dr.McCoy had just been through it all 19 weeks pregnant. But he has learned not to underestimate his Captain, or his doctor and a small part of him he believes to be his human side is indeed hoping they are correct. 

“You guys realize we just saw his first alpha rage? I didn’t think he’d ever have one.” Sulu says as they take their seats again. “I mean I knew he came out of the whole ‘you know’ thing being an alpha but I didn’t realize he was that full of an alpha.” 

“Aye, that’s a might bit weird.” Scotty said shaking his head. 

“I hope we never have to see it again.” Chekov finally says sitting besides Sulu, holding onto his hand.

~+~+~+~+~+~+

Like many things in his life recently Leonard has no idea how things like what he’s living through happen to him. But Jim and the dammed hobgoblin are like trouble seeking missiles, so he’s sure it’s got something to do with that. He doesn’t quite remember much of how he ended up in the medical bed he’s at now; sensors everywhere. He can hear the heart beat monitor for his baby going strong and fast, it sounds just like it should for a 19 week pregnancy; And it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He’s not quite awake, but he can hear people around him now. Jim is in the room with him, he’s sure of that. Through the bond he can sense him, he’s tired and deeply worried... Feels like his hand is being held, probably by Jim too.  
He’d been dreaming before, of his father telling him he’d done good. His mother telling him he had to be strong, and he had to come home so she could see her grandbaby; And slowly the memories come back. Whatever meds they gave him must be wearing off, he doesn’t feel like he’s swimming through heavy water and fog anymore.  
The rescue mission that turned into a hell trip of a betrayal. The destruction of the Enterprise by the hive ships. Being trapped in the metal tube of death and falling towards the planet with only Spock. Spock wrapping himself around him to protect him from the fall and getting hurt in the process. Everything else that happened on the planet and then getting beamed back to a derelict mess of an old ship that shouldn’t have worked. But of course the crew makes miracles happen. Through it all he had tried to be careful of his bump, but some of that mess couldn’t be helped. He knew Jim had hated every order he’d had to give him. But in that moment he was a Cap. first, and he had a lot of people’s lives in his hands not just his. Leonard never once blamed him, oh he was vocal in his annoyance of course, but he hoped Jim knew he never blamed. Not even when he was beamed into that hive ship with Spock and was forced to fly the thing while Spock did his thing. He’s thankful now that he’s not really huge yet, he’s got a tiny belly, he’d been able to be comfortable while flying that hive ship; And if all that flying kept his mate from being sucked into outer space while saving the station well then it was all worth it.  
He remembers landing the hive ship, getting out with Jim and Spock and getting mobbed by the surviving crew and people he had to guess were crew of the Starbase. Everything goes foggy after that... Someone’s yelling his name, he’s falling but someone’s quick and he gets caught before he can hit the ground. Jim yelling out orders to get medical. 

“Hold on Bones... Please hold on.” He hears Jim tell him. He can feel Jim’s hand on his belly. He tried to keep his eyes open, it was soo dammed hard. 

“Cra...m...ps...” He tried to say it, he’s not sure if he did. But then just as fast as everything else he’s lifted onto a stretcher. He must have lost full consciousness on the way to their hospital, or he was given something. Last thing he remembers thinking clearly was hoping and praying to any god anywhere to save his baby. Through every beaming he’d been through since the whole mess started he’d prayed the same thing. It figures when the adrenaline started going down was when he’d feel it all like a dammed asteroid hit him. 

But now he’s waking, he knows he’s gotta be in medical. He knows what all the beeps are, he’s stable from the sound of it. His baby is still alive and still in him, which is already a win in his book. It’s a Kirk, of course it’s a little fighter. Opening groggy eyes first thing he sees is Jim. 

“...Bones...” Jim says with watery bright blue eyes as he leans over him hugging him to his chest careful with all the monitors. “I’m... soo... sorry... Bones.. I’m soo soorryy. I almost killed our baby.... Bones...” He says, his voice cracking as he hugged tighter. 

“You didn’t Jimmy. That madman caused all this. You saved us all.” Leonard says hugging his mate back, taking in the comfort in his mate’s hold. He can feel Jim shaking his head, his whole body is shaking, shivering and Leonard knows it’s not cold. 

“I shouldn’t have sent you with Spock.... I should have kept you safe! I’m your alpha! I should have kept you safe!” Jim said, he’s practically on the bed with him now. Leonard doesn’t mind, he knows what this is. Jim must be in protective mode, he’s moving so Jim can lay down more and he’s moving practically to lay on him. Knowing Jim this is probably the first time he’s laid down since this whole mess started. He’s gotta be exhausted, but Jim will go and go till his body can’t go anymore.

“...And if something had happened to Spock ‘cause of his injuries who would have patched him up in that dammed hive ship? Besides, I owed him. He got hurt cause he wrapped himself around us like a dammed cocoon while we were falling the first time around.” Leonard explained giving a little yawn at the end. “Besides, little brat is a Kirk. Of course it was gonna be fine. Listen to it. Heart’s strong as a horse, it’ll be born running you watch.” He says hugging himself more to his mate as Jim’s arms come around him. He can sense his mate’s fears and self blame lighting up, the worry isn’t completely gone though. He can’t blame him for feeling the way he was. He would be too if it was the other way around, the fact that he’s been where Jim is now many times helps him understand; And the serious med high he’s got going right now is helping keep him calm. He’s pretty sure the docs did that on purpose. 

“How long have I been out?” Leonard asks trying to peek up now at all the screens around him. The vitals tell him he’s not as stable as he thought but he is getting there. The baby isn’t out of danger fully yet, but he’s not telling Jim that. He’s still having minor cramps that he can’t really feel but he’s seeing on the screens. Having his alpha near him will calm his body down. He knows that, it’ll relax him, he feels safe in Jim’s arms. He always has, even with insanity happening around him. Jim kisses the top of his head, and hugs him again. 

“3 days. The doctors were keeping you out, they said they had too. If you woke up stressed out it could have been worse for the baby. They had to fix some stuff too. I tried to listen the first time they tried explaining to me but I kinda lost it half way through, Spock had to nerve pinch me after that they sedated me cause I wanted to attack everyone that was working on you to get to you. Spock told me when I woke up I had my first alpha rage attack. Kinda never wanna have another.” Jim said and just kept hugging and kissing his Bones. 

“Would have been worried if ya hadn’t had one under the circumstances Jimmy. Docs where probably expecting it, I would have been. Your ship attacked, destroyed, your crew kidnaped and when you thought it was all over your mate ends up in medical.... But you got us all back, we saved the station and everyone in it. Do I wanna ask how many we lost?” Leonard asked relaxing more.

“I’ll tell you later.” Jim said running his hand over the parts of his mate’s stomach he could that weren’t covered in sensors. Leonard doesn’t argue, he’s still tired and he doesn’t want to stress himself out. He’s done enough to his kid for now, he’s gotta behave the rest of the pregnancy he knows that. He looks up when the doors hiss open and he sees a group he’s not familiar with. They must be familiar with him though, he sees medical padds and scanners in their hands. He could have known who they were though, even without those visual aids. They’re slowly approaching the bed, smart of ‘em to do. His mate already had one rage attack and Spock isn’t here to hold him down this time. If he wants to keep them from reaching him this time there would be nothing they could do. Protective alphas are to be handled like you would an angry wolf, he was told that first week of med school. No eye contact with Jim yet, they’re at least smart. He’s wanting to laugh but he’s not gonna. He’s keeping it to himself, they’re all in danger territory here with Jim as far as he’s concerned. 

“You’re awake Dr.McCoy, good. How are you feeling?” One of the doctors asks as the others study the vitals. “You gave everyone quite a scare.” 

“Pain level is around a 4, but I can feel the meds you guys got me on. Can’t feel the cramps, heart’s racing a bit.” Leonard said looking to them but not moving a muscle from how Jim has him held. Maybe he should finally get that last name changed to Kirk-McCoy... Or McCoy-Kirk... They hadn’t been able to decide which was why they hadn’t done it yet. Jim was gonna get it changed too he’d said, Leonard was leaning towards Kirk-McCoy though. At least for Starfleet’s sake. Cause Cap. McCoy-Kirk just sounded wrong all around to him. His train of thought corrected a little groggy back to the conversation at hand as his brain gets back to everything that’s wrong with him. 

“Good, the contractions have gone down significantly. We were worried there for a moment; There was a danger that we were going to place the fetus in an artificial womb for the rest of it’s growth period if we couldn’t stop them. But luckily the little one stuck in there. That is one really strong and determined little one you have.” The doctor said with a smile to him. “We’ll have to watch the both of you a while longer of course. The cramping should be gone by tomorrow, your body is handling the treatment very well; And your mate’s scent has been keeping you calm which we appreciate greatly.” The doctor said giving the padd a few more clicks, clearly making more notes. Leonard was curious about everything that was written there but he reminded himself that he shouldn’t stress himself out by worrying so he nodded. He knew everything he needed too with the screens around him anyways. 

“Did the beaming do any damage?” Was the one thing he did ask out loud, cause that he had to know for sure. 

The doctor looked to the others, they gave each other silent glares and signals before one of the came closer. 

“There was some genetic damage, and some damage done to it’s heart muscles. We were able to repair everything, and your little one is as it should be now. As long as nothing else happens the rest of the pregnancy, it will be fine by the time it’s born. We’ll have to keep you under observation, and meds to make sure you don’t cramp again. There’s an added danger of other things happening, and there will absolutely be no more flying, or beaming anywhere. It’s orders for rest and relaxation the rest of the pregnancy for you.” The doctor said watching them both. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Leonard said looking to the padds again, trying not to hate himself for putting his kid through this. Cause everyone and their mother had told him he should transfer out. It had been like an avalanche of ‘worry’ for him from the StarFleet higher ups. He knew half of it was genuine, he was carrying a Kirk and most of StarFleet Command was hoping and praying the kid would be another boon for them. While most in the Medical side of it were hoping for another McCoy medical genius. It annoyed him and Jim like nothing else that all these people were basically already planning the kid’s future and it hadn’t even been born yet. It also added reasons why they were keeping this kid with ‘em come hell or high water cause Leo had already seen in Jim what could happen when you leave your kid planet side and go off into space. There was no way in hell he was letting history repeat itself. 

“Once you’re more stable and out of danger we will let you see the padds.” Another doctor said giving him a smirk, cause of course they knew. They could tell he was just barely keeping himself from reaching out for them. Jim through all this was very quiet, and Leonard wasn’t sure it was a good thing or not. 

“We’ll be back later to check you over again. When your meal gets here try and eat, it’s just liquids for now. If you can keep those down, tomorrow we will start you on soft solids.” Another of the doctors said as they nodded to him, he nodded back and they left the room. Leonard took a breath and relaxed again on Jim’s chest. 

“Are we gonna be here long enough for me to stay resting and give birth here?” Leonard asked looking up to see Jim’s face. His mate tried to give him a small smile, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. That usually bright, happy, playful blue was a little dull and Leonard hated it almost instantly. He reached up a shaky hand and cleaned the tear streaks off his mate’s face. 

“We’re gonna be here at least a year Bones. They’re switching the plans on the ship they were building, so it can be a replacement for the Enterprise. But it’s gonna take time. In the mean time we’ve been ordered to take whatever needed break we have too and then we’ll work here doing what ever we can until we can set off again. There’s some of the crew that have asked permission to go back to their own planets for leave in the mean time, Starfleet granted that to them. Most of the senior crew is staying though, and some others that don’t really have family to worry about are too. Jayla is so far adjusting good, Scotty has been showing her the ropes of everything.” Jim explained, his voice cracking in places and getting brighter in others. “Spock and Uhura have managed to talk Starfleet into keeping the plan we had set. But if you want to change it... If you want to stay here Bones I’d totally get it. I can... I’ve been offered Vice-Admiral... We can... stay... or go back...home...” 

He whipped up to him so hard he felt a little dizzy, but he had to sit up, he had to look his mate in the eye when he said that. Leonard controlled himself, cause he wasn’t gonna cry, hormones be dammed. 

“Now you listen here Jimmy.... I said it once already but apparently it didn’t sink in. This ain’t your fault! Our baby is gonna be fine, and so am I. None of this crap has changed my mind about anything. I knew what the hell space was before I came out here; If it didn’t change my mind then it’s not gonna now. I know for a fact you’re meant to be out here. I’m not letting you settle cause you think it’s the best for me or this kid. This kid is a Kirk, damm it.” Leonard said and leaned in kissing Jim. The kiss was barely there cause his mouth felt like a desert and he probably stank but he knew from experience Jim didn’t care. 

“I love you, Bones. I just can’t live without you... Please...” Jim said curling his arms around his omega again. Leonard he could feel tears now. He sighed and hugged him back running his hand through his alpha’s hair. 

“Yer not gonna loose me Jimmy... Not cause some other madman decided he was angry at Starfleet. Not for anything. He’s not the first, and he probably ain’t the last. But I’m gonna be here, and yeah I’m not saying it’s gonna be easy. But hell hopefully next time they won’t destroy the dammed ship again. This kid will probably give me gray hair before it’s five, but we’ll be fine. You’ll see, it’ll be the first kid raised in a star ship. With all my luck it’ll be in the academy before it’s 15 following it’s sire’s footsteps. I hope StarFleet is ready for that, More Kirks for them to deal with.” Leonard said chuckling towards the end. He heard Jim finally laugh too. 

“The admirals asked me if they should just keep building back up Enterprises just in case. One of them begged me to push the baby into a medical path.” Jim said with an actual laugh. First true one since this whole mess started with Bones. Leonard had to laugh at that. 

“Hell if I’m gonna get that lucky.” Leonard said with more laughter before he had to stop cause it hurt to laugh. 

“You know it could go into something else entirely. Hell it could go into engineering. It could hate Starfleet and go into something civilian.” Jim said holding Bones’ belly again, running his hand gently over where the screen showed his baby was. He was told in a few more weeks he might actually feel the movements. The doctors here were gonna make sure Leonard gained more weight, even though he knew Bones’ had kept a very healthy and appropriate diet the entire time he’d known he’d been pregnant. But he supposed all this had changed things. 

“Oh please! The chances of that happening are about as high as the chances of you never getting hurt in an away mission again.” Leonard said with another small laugh and a snort. He placed his hands above Jim’s and started to relax again. “Love ya Jimmy.” He said falling into a light sleep that turned heavier again before he knew it, his ear above his mate’s heart. His mate’s arms around him. He was completely warm, safe, and loved.

Jim smiled and finally allowed himself to relax. “Love you too, Bones.” He said kissing the top of his omega’s head again. He watched as the vitals evened out into stable rhythm that showed Bones had gone back to sleep. “I don’t deserve you, Bones. But i’m greedy enough to keep you anyways.” He said rubbing his mate’s belly again. He looked over to the screens, he had asked the doctors to keep the fetal heart monitor on. It had been his calming agent the whole three days. Listening to his kid still alive, still fighting had kept him from going insane. Now it made him smile as he relaxed into the bed, and held Bones to him. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+


End file.
